Not When I'm On The Phone
by Meggy97
Summary: Raffe x Penryn Smut. Raffe decides to make a phone call very difficult for Penryn. (Just can't come up with a title! O.o )
Penryn shook her head ruefully as she leant back on her elbows, the sun kissing the bare skin of her neck and shoulders, and the shadows of Raffe and his Watchers racing along the green grass. A smile stretched her lips as she watched them mimicking the manoeuvres of the birds with which they were flying with. The animals had been wary at first but after several days had finally accepted the angel's presence and flew alongside them, arcing gracefully into the blue sky, banking sharply and diving dramatically in a beautiful dance.

There was an ache in her chest as she watched them, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to deny the want which burned inside her. How she wished she could fly alongside them. Without wings, she would never be Raffe's equal, no matter how many times he told her otherwise. His demon wings were stretched like dangerous smoke in the sky as he swerved to avoid a head-on collision with Cyclone when their games had become too rough. Eventually, they descended back to the ground, landing gracefully on the side of the hill and flopping down beside Penryn, their faces easy and relaxed, smiles tightening their eyes and baring perfectly white teeth.

Raffe lay with his head on her stomach, hand grasping her much smaller one, and the other hand swirling circles across the soft skin of the inside of her knee. His dark eyes were closed, face relaxed and oh so handsome. She ran her fingers through the silky locks of his hair as the Watchers teased and cajoled each other, throwing challenges and mockery at one another with a familiarity she craved. Even before the angel's had arrived, she had felt the pull of loneliness. She had never had friendships the way other girls her age at experienced. When she wasn't at school, she was looking after Paige and dealing with her mum's psychotic attacks, or attending her self-defence classes. Not many boys had been interested in her, not after she broke Tommy Lee's nose in seventh grade for putting his hand somewhere indecent on her person. But Raffe and his Watchers had spent eons together, stood immovable in the face of terror and sadness. They were brother's first, warriors second.

Eventually the sky began to darken, a half-moon glowing brilliantly between the buildings of the city. The Watchers peeled off one by one to fly above the skyscrapers and along the abandoned roads, doing god-knows-what.

"Shall we walk?" Raffe murmured, eyes opening and startling her with their intense blue.

"Why, when we could fly?" she mused and his lips pulled up in a smile which melted her insides to warm goo.

"Brilliant answer," he nodded, kissing the palm of her hand before standing and stretching, golden skin pulling taut over drool-worthy, well-defined muscles. Penryn's stomach tightened as his pants laid lower, a fine trail of hair leading under the waistband. She was well acquainted with the beast which lurked down below, but it never seized to steal her breath. Raffe wiggled his dark eyebrows suggestively as he noticed her lurking stare, and her cheeks flushed despite herself. Holding his gaze boldly, she wrapped a hand in the waistband of his pants and used it to pull herself to her feet, grinning darkly as muscle moved and his eyes darkened dangerously.

"Getting a bit confident, aren't we?" Raffe challenged, oddly short of breath, as he swept his arms around her, pressing her close against his chest as he took to the sky.

"Are you complaining?" Penryn asked innocently and he snorted before nuzzling the fine hair at the nape of her neck.

"Never," he growled, his voice rumbling through his chest and sending shivers down her spine.

All too soon they had landed outside their small apartment, and Penryn lead Raffe in through the dark rooms, hand grasping his firmly. Once the door was closed, there was a fair amount of teasing and touching, but it didn't lead anywhere as exciting as usual. They settled on the couch together, Penryn in an oversized shirt and panties, and Raffe in a pair of flannel pants, Penryn's bare legs stretched across his lap and their hands wrapped tight as they watched an old movie Penryn had found when exploring at the Watchers suggestion.

About an hour in, there was a sharp ring through the room, causing them both to flinch in surprise. It took a moment, but Penryn finally found the old cell phone DeeDum had rigged up for her. There were a few working landlines and as electricity had been restored a nationwide clean up and re-build had begun. Only the richest and most famous had accessible Wi-Fi, but seeing that DeeDum were on her side, per se, she had found a few perks to dealing with the twins non-stop chatter and teasing.

Twisting to lay across the arm of the couch, Penryn answered the phone and sighed internally as her mother's voice screeched across the line. Though she had been convinced to start taking her meds again, it was very reliant on how much were in access. It was surprisingly difficult to find medication for paranoid schizophrenics in a war-torn city (insert sarcasm).

As Penryn reasoned with her mother over the phone, she felt a feather-light touch graze along the curve of her calf. Sending a glare over her shoulder, she ignored the innocence on Raffe's face as he stared blankly at the television, his fingers drifting along her skin as if they had a mind of her own. Soon they were sneaking up the inside of her thighs, swirling circles and drawing patterns as they crept higher. Squirming away from his touch, face burning as she felt wetness develop between her legs, all too aware that her mother was on the other side of the phone, Penryn sent Raffe a death-glare and he finally turned his gaze to her. A smirk tipped his lips, and before she knew it, he had twisted and grasped her hips, pulling her back down onto the couch.

Covering a squeal of surprise, Penryn felt her breath catch as his fingers slid under the edge of her shirt, a cold finger tracing the line of her spine up between her shoulder blades. And if Raffe wasn't aware that she was bra-less before, he sure would be now. A groan escaped his lips as his hand slid round, cupping a breast as his lips danced along the curve of her spine, just above the edge of her panties.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Penryn tried to concentrate on what her mother was saying, but struggled mercifully as Raffe rucked her shirt up to just below her breasts, tracing kisses along her spine and the lines of her ribs, pressing her down into the plush cushions of the couch as he laid across her, his long thick muscle resting between her ass cheeks and twitching excitedly.

"Sorry mum, I really need to go." She gasped into the phone as his hands grasped her hips, fingers sliding under the lace of her panties, and tugging them down over the curve of her ass, Raffe's breathy moan misting across her hot skin. Hot, she was too hot. She felt like she was drowning in his scent, burning as his fingers and lips followed some unseen path across her body. She felt like she would split in two as her panties were thrown across the room and his tongue split her open, sliding between the lips of her sex and delving deep inside her.

"But I haven't talked to you in days, Penryn. I am your mother, despite our differences, and I do miss you." It was the sanest thing her mother had said in the past few weeks, but Penryn just couldn't focus as Raffe held her in place, one hand on her hips and the other pressing into her spine, pinning her down.

"I know," she gasped as he did something incredible with his tongue. "But I really can't talk right now. How about we meet up tomorrow, we can spend the day together. Take Paige as well." She really wasn't sure what she was suggesting or what she could be agreeing to, all she could think of was the feel of Raffe's weight on top of her, his tongue inside her, and his fingers running along her skin.

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll meet you outside the apartment at 9AM."

"Brilliant, I'll meet you then." Penryn nodded, her hips beginning to move, trying to get him in just the right place. A chuckle brushed her skin, and she hung up just as an uncontrollable moan slid from her throat, one long finger dipping inside of her.

"You bastard," she breathed and then yelped as he slapped a hand against one ass cheek. Wetness exploded within her, but Raffe kept his mouth on her, licking and suckling as if she was the sweetest nectar. Arching her back, she grasped one of her breasts, and then raised up onto her knees, giving him better access. And by God did he take it.

Three fingers worked her into a hot sweat, his tongue dancing between her nether lips and circling her clit and soon she was rolling her hips wantonly, bucking against his touch and biting a cushion to restrict herself from screaming. Orgasm after orgasm rippled through her body, but it still wasn't quite enough.

"I need you Raffe. I need you inside me," she whimpered, and an animalistic growl tore from his chest. His pants went flying, and she let out a delighted scream as his cock slammed into her. Holding her waist tightly, he took her hard, ramming into her over and over again, stopping momentarily between thrusts to grind deep inside her.

"Harder. Raffe, please," she cried out, and the slap of his hand against her skin wrung another strangled cry from her mouth. His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back as he leant over her, kissing her neck before sinking his teeth into her skin. The excitement, the friction, and being so tightly restrained – it was all too much. Toppling over the edge of a mindless oblivion, she screamed his name as she came, over and over. His hips jerked, losing their rhythm. One arm wrapped around her waist, holding her up, as his chest pressed along her spine, chin resting on her shoulder blade as he reached his peak.

Groaning her name, he pumped his hips, cum streaming deep inside her as he came gloriously. It seemed to be a never-ending flow and she rolled her hips as he continued to pump into her, breathing heavily and pressing sloppy kisses to her neck. Eventually the strength leached out of his body, and Raffe buckled on top of her, pinning her beneath him, wings flopping down and puddling over their bodies and down onto the carpet.

It was some time before either of them could move. And even then, Raffe had only flopped onto his back and pulled Penryn up to rest against his chest. Breathing heavily, she wrapped her leg across his hip, a tired laugh escaping as she felt him responding to her touch.

"Really? Already?" she teased and he sighed wearily.

"It's always ready for you," he murmured, raising an eyebrow and smirking as his hips jerked, cock brushing against her damp skin and ringing a strangled moan from her throat as it slid against her wetness and the tip pushed inside her. "And it seems you're always ready to accept it."

"I'd have to be mad to deny," she grinned, running a hand along his abs and sighing as his hand brushed down her back and over the curve of her butt.

"Ready for round two?"

"You betcha." And with one well-aimed thrust, he had seated himself deep inside her.


End file.
